


Fireflies

by vampgirltish



Series: Dudes and Dolls [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Fluff, My poor babies, Romance, a timeline where caleb didn't fuck up yours and dan's friendship/relationship, both in that its set maybe in the future, fluffier than dan's curls, idk i just want my punk son and you to have some fluffy romance and NO ANGST for once ok, just mushy fluffy cuteness, oh tw theres drug mentions but you had to guess w/ leigh soooo, or maybe in a different timeline altogether, this is set in a timeline for dudes and dolls that's different, this was inspired by a song of course because im garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampgirltish/pseuds/vampgirltish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once the door was shut, you cracked the window to let what smoke was left waft out the gap of the plexiglas and into the dark. Leigh's radio was turned low, but you could hear the faintest sounds of Def Leppard playing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireflies

In the green Impala, filled up to the brim with pot smoke from Suzy and Arin in the backseat, the four of you had been laughing for nearly five minutes before they got out, drawing some of the smoke to dance and tangle with the encroaching dusk.

Once the door was shut, you cracked the window to let what smoke was left waft out the gap of the plexiglas and into the dark. Leigh's radio was turned low, but you could hear the faintest sounds of Def Leppard playing. 

Looking over at him, hair whipping as he pulled onto the highway and the wind taking his blue curls whichever way it wanted, you felt a twisting, fuzzy feeling in your stomach. Even under the streetlights that lit the highway, the McDonald's signs and poorly lit diner billboards, his septum ring bounced sparks of light. It made the similar piercing in your nose tickle for a second. You remembered when he'd held your hand tight as you got that piercing, when Holly had meticulously done it. You came back to school and Arin and Suzy were all grins.

There was a thunk from the trunk, and you turned around, concerned. Leigh rested a hand on your thigh for a second, chuckling and reassuring you not to worry about it.

"It's part of your surprise."

It felt like you two drove for nearly an hour, but you lost track of time just listening to the Def Leppard CD loop and watching Leigh's expressions as he drove. But, you stopped finally, in what seemed to be an abandoned parking lot. He got out, grabbed a bag from the trunk, and the opened your door for you. Even still, such a gentleman.

Taking your hand, he smiled and your stomach found that fuzzy feeling again, "C'mon baby girl."

God, you were so in love with him.

He pulled you next to him gently, and walked. His hand went from your own to around your waist, leading you into a field. There was an empty patch, free of grass, and he threw down a blanket. Despite the silence, his actions spoke loudly enough. Leigh gestured for you to sit, and you did. Pulling some logs from his bag, he threw them into a makeshift pile in the center area, close to the blanket but not dangerously close, and pulled out his lighter. Flicking it on, he lit some grass and chucked it on the wood, waiting for it to catch. Then, he sat with you, leaning back and pulling you down with him.

With him looking at you, you couldn't help but look right back at Leigh. Facing each other, your noses touched and his eyes closed for a moment, enjoying the peace. It was just you and him, in this vast expanse. The stars made you feel small, but not in an insignificant way. In the way that meant you were a part of something bigger, better, brighter. It was almost reassuring.

He adjusted to kiss your nose briefly, looking up at the sky. The stars twinkled brightly, and you looked up too. Dusk was turning to night, but you didn't care about the time. It was just you and him.

You couldn't help but feel a little bit more in touch with yourself and the world around you when you were surrounded by nature like this. The cicadas chirped, bugs buzzed, gnats kept flying at your faces until you or Leigh swatted them away. It wasn't ever a nuisance though. It just made you feel closer to the earth. The stars seemed to hold all the answers to your questions if you only had to ask. They twinkled in a design more fascinating and beautiful than you could've imagined, in a more mathematically perfect pattern than any human could dream of. Nature was so perfect on its own, not defiled by people. You were glad Leigh brought you to see it, even if he didn't realize it.

Leigh's voice was quiet, almost as if he was afraid to shatter the peaceful silence and the hum of insects and cicadas, but he dared anyways, "I brought something to drink, if you want."

"I'm assuming it's not your mom's lemonade," you offered as a joke.

"Nah, but Debbie's lemonade is the  _shit,_ " he adds, before pulling a bottle from the bag. It was a shitty bottle of wine, you could tell. You'd stopped asking him how he got the alcohol anymore. He was careful with it, so it didn't worry you. He popped the cork and sat up to take a swig. He offered the bottle to you, and you took a small sip.

This put a fond smile on his face and he pressed a kiss that was skewed and incomplete to your hairline. It was messy and silly and that only made you feel fonder of him.

Sipping on gas station wine, just you and him under the vast, empty blanket of the stars, everything felt right. It felt like you were supposed to be there, resting your head on his shoulder and curled cozy under his jacket that he insisted on giving you because you were cold. The sparks from the flames danced and waltzed their way in three-four time into the sky, where they tried to fit in among the stars before they faded away into the darkness.

You and Leigh were in that field until the fire died away into the barely-there coals, woodpile turned to grey ash and fading orange embers. Fireflies danced and sparkled, now taking the place of the fire's sparks in trying to blend in with the constellations. 

Leigh's voice picked up out of nowhere, and it caused you to turn to look at him.

_Just like fireflies,_

_A mirror to the stars that drift out_

_Somewhere in the night_

_The words you spoke will always light_

_An echo in my mind_

You looked at him, and sang in your own voice. It wasn't that good, but that didn't matter. Leigh loved it, and you wanted to contribute.

_A last goodbye_

_One breath within our_

_Ever-shifting lives_

_The vast divided skies,_

_We're meant to fly._

He looked at you like you'd just painted the Mona Lisa for him, right in front of his eyes. A glint in Leigh's eye indicated the oncoming kiss, but nevertheless it always surprised you. It was short and sweet, but that was because he was already getting up, shoving the unfinished bottle of wine into the bag and practically shoving you off the blanket so he could scoop that up too. You knew why he was hurrying. Inspiration struck, and he wanted to get all his ideas down before he forgot them.

Almost running to his car, you followed slowly until he called, "C'mon, baby girl!"

He'd said that twice that night, but you could never shake that fuzzy feeling in your stomach when he did.

 

**Author's Note:**

> obviously this has inspiration from firefly by skyhill but most of it was uninspired except by my brain soooOoO  
> also at some point if/when i finish dudes and dolls i'll stick this and that into a series tag but i'm too lazy right now  
> tell me what you thought of this fluffy piece ok, esp. since i'm known as the ~angst queen~ so. :^)


End file.
